nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Serpent (Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage)
The serpent is the second boss in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, as the boss of the Under Dwell. It appears on Level 25: The Serpent. Appearance His first form appears as a wooden dragon with wheels, a head, and five segments of its body. The five segments appear as seats for people to sit on. He also has a really big nose, and happy-like eyes. There are spikes at the top and bottom sides of the serpent. The serpent constantly vibrates while moving. Gold, dark green, and brown are mainly used. In his second form, the happy appearance is removed. It now reveals the serpent's actual face, which makes the serpent look more menacing. The face of the serpent is mostly gray and has a copper outline. Cogs can be seen at the back of the face. The five segments are still intact but loses the dark brown sections. In his last form, the skeleton of the entire serpent is revealed. The teeth are now black and much sharper. The entire skeleton of the serpent is made up of rusted metal and cogs. Game information In battle, the serpent has three forms. Through each form, the rails it treads across will change, and the serpent will become gradually faster. When defeated, it will explode, and the vikings will be set free. During the first stage, the serpent will travel horizontally at the highest point of the level and the lowest point. These are the two different routes that the serpent moves in. It will repeat the routes it takes until it moves on towards the next stage. It moves fairly slow, which makes it easy for the player to attack it with stones. The player must hit the stones on the face and anywhere on the five sections in order for it to move on the next stage. During the second stage, the serpent now has moves in three different routes. The first route it moves in the second stage is that it starts from the bottom right, heads towards the bottom left and makes its way up towards the top left. The second route it takes is similar, but starts in the top right, then bottom right and then bottom left. The final route also starts from the top right, but goes under the Drakkar and goes to the top left. When the player hits the stones in the two spots once again, the third stage will commence. The third and final stage has the serpent moving in two different routes. In the first one, the serpent moves up and down towards the right. Due to the speed of the seprent, this can be hard to avoid. The second route in the last stage is that it moves diagonally from the bottom right to the top left. After attacking the serpent, the vikings will be freed. If the player hits a section twice in the same stage, it does not affect the serpent's health, despite the fact that pieces still fall off. The serpent becomes temporarily invincible for a few seconds between stages, which can cause the player to clear the level fairly easily. Category:Bosses